hard to believe
by camelot4eva
Summary: here is the final part of the story. sequel to 'caught out' and 'just for fun.' M/M and A/G. Enjoy


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

_Well. Here's the third and final part of this story. Hope it's as good as you expected. (fingers crossed)_

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I was going to leave it for another couple of days but I couldn't do it. I may be evil leaving 'just for fun' like that but I couldn't leave this any longer. _;)

_Enjoy._

"I knew it." Arthur turned around whilst Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looked up to see the figure stood in the doorway.

"Father." straight away Arthur stood in front of Gwen and Morgana stood in front of Merlin.

"I knew something was going off between the two of you." he said pointing at Merlin and Morgana. "But you Arthur, with her, I did not see. Merlin never was with Gwen, you just said that to cover it up. I see that now."

"Of course I did father. I couldn't let you throw my friend in jail just for being in love."

"Friend? He is a servant and nothing more."

"No father. He is my friend and nothing less."

Muttering under his breath, Uther turned and stormed off back to the castle.

"We are all going to have to face him. Really it should be just me and Morgana but I don't want to leave you two alone." Arthur said looking from Gwen to Merlin.

"Gaius." Merlin murmured.

"What?"

"Get Gaius to talk to him. Gaius knows about you and Gwen and he knows about me and Morgana, all we have to do is explain what has just happened and then he can talk to your father."

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Careful Arthur. That sounded like a compliment."

"Don't get used to it. Come on. Let's get to Gaius."

After explaining all to Gaius, Arthur just stood there as Gaius sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Please Gaius; you're the only one who can get though to my father when he's in a mood like this."

"Am I right in thinking that you are very serious about one another?" All four of them nodded. "Then I'll help. Well, I'd help anyway, but I needed to know if you really were serious about one another. Leave it with me, I've got to go and see him because he's been riding all morning, he needs his potion. You are all best to stay here." All four nodded again as Gaius left his chambers with said potion in his hand.

Gaius entered the throne room to find Uther pacing. "Sire, I've brought you your potion to ease your back after this mornings ride." Uther stopped pacing and looked at Gaius then held out his hand for the potion. "Sire is something bothering you? You don't look best pleased."

"I have just found out that not only is my son in love with that handmaiden Gwen, who loves him as well, but his idiot manservant is in love with Morgana and she loves him." Gaius looked at his feet making Uther narrow his eyes. "You knew about this." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I did. What are you going to do to them?"

"Gwen and Merlin are to be banished from Camelot."

"Sire do you think that's wise? You said yourself that they are in love so you should know that whatever you decide to do to Merlin and Gwen. Arthur and Morgana will fight you all the way, and the more you fight and the more you push. Not only will you lose your son but you will lose your ward as well."

"Princes and Ladies of the court should not be courting servants, its wrong."

"Forgive me for saying it sire but, so was you using magic to have an heir and then killing all those who possessed it for the last twenty years."

"How dare you-"

"All I'm saying is sire. Is that you can not punish Arthur, Morgana, Gwen or Merlin for doing something as simple as falling in love with someone who doesn't share their title when you have done thing far worse. Ygraine wasn't even royalty but you fought for her and made her your Queen."

"That was different. Me and Ygraine were made for each other. This with Arthur and Morgana is just a fad. Merlin doesn't really love Morgana and Gwen doesn't really love Arthur, they just want the title and all that goes with it."

"Do you really believe that sire?"

"I do."

"Then may I suggest something?"

"What's that?"

"You draw up an agreement, Geoffrey can write it all out and you sign it along with Arthur and Morgana, stating that they can carry on with their relationship on the proviso that within six months, they are to marry. I know that you have been having talks with them both about them marrying, this way they get what they want which will be to continue with their relationship, but in the long run you get what you want because they will have to marry."

"Do you think that they will go for it?"

"I will explain it to them and let them think that it's best in the long run."

"Let us give it a shot then."

"I'll talk to Geoffrey right away and get him to write it up whilst I explain it all to Arthur and Morgana." Gaius said bowing before leaving.

Gaius went to see Geoffrey. "Geoffrey my old friend. I've come to ask a favour." Geoffrey looked up from his table. "Ask away friend." Gaius walked up to Geoffrey and started to tell him what it was that he wanted.

After agreeing to help Gaius, Geoffrey set to work and Gaius went back to his chambers to leave his friend to get started.

Entering his chambers, Gaius saw Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen stand up. "Well?" asked Arthur.

"You can all carry on seeing each other."

"Yes." Arthur and Merlin said in unison as Morgana hugged Merlin and Gwen hugged Arthur. "Wait a minute though. Geoffrey is drawing up an agreement as we speak that states you can continue your relationship on the proviso that you are to marry in six months."

"What!"

"Calm down and listen carefully all of you." After Gaius explained what he had planned they all had grins on their faces except Merlin. "You want me to use magic on the King?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur answered before Gaius, "don't you see? The plan's brilliant." Arthur looked at Gaius. "And Geoffrey is alright doing this?"

"Yes Arthur. I explained everything to him and he says he'll do it for an old friend."

"When is the signing?"

"This afternoon. And remember Merlin. It's only the King you are to use magic on." Gaius said looking at Merlin who nodded.

Later that afternoon they were all in the throne room. Uther looking happy with himself, Geoffrey reading over the agreement, Arthur not looking happy, Morgana with her face like thunder as she stared at Uther and Gwen and Merlin were stood to the side. Two men walked into the throne room who were to read the agreement as well as Uther, Arthur and Morgana and also sign as witnesses.

The first to read it was Uther. As he began to read, Merlin focused all of his attention on the King whilst muttering the spell under his breath. When Uther looked up, happy with his self, Merlin knew that the spell had worked. Arthur was next to read it and kept a sour look on his face as he did so. Morgana was next. After she read it she moved aside for the two witnesses to read. After everyone read it, they all signed, Uther first followed by Arthur and Morgana, the witnesses to sign last.

After everyone had signed Geoffrey folded up the agreement and passed it to Uther for him to seal it with his stamp. When it was sealed Geoffrey took it of Uther and exited the throne room along with the two witnesses.

Uther looked at Arthur and Gwen. "You may continue your relationship." he then looked at Morgana and Merlin. "As well as you two." Morgana walked up to Merlin and put her arm around him as Arthur did the same with Gwen and together, all four left the throne room.

**6 months later.**

Arthur and Morgana were sat eating with the King whilst Gwen and Merlin were standing against the pillars.

"Well, Arthur, Morgana it is now been six months and I am very surprised to see that you are still very much in love with your partners as you were back then. But you remember our agreement."

"We do father. And now the six months are up. I want Guinevere as my wife and Morgana wants Merlin as her husband."

"You know? I had a feeling you would both try and pull something like this. You both read and signed the agreement therefore you agreed what it said."

"Of course we agreed what it said. And we are going along with the agreement. Saying that, I've decided I want to wed Guinevere and Morgana has decided to wed Merlin." Uther stood up and told one of the Guards to fetch Gaius and to bring with him the agreement that was signed and sealed six months ago about Arthur's and Morgana's marrying status.

After a few minutes Gaius entered with the agreement in his hand.

"Ah Gaius. I've asked you to bring this because Arthur is determined to marry Gwen and Morgana is determined she is to marry Merlin. I want you to read the agreement out please."

Gaius looked from Uther to Arthur and Morgana before opening the sealed agreement and clearing his throat.

"_I Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot hereby state and make law that Arthur Pendragon, crown Prince of Camelot and my ward, the Lady Morgana are free, without prejudice, allowed to court for a period of six months. After this time they may choose to marry anyone they deem fit and worthy of their love." _Gaius looked up. "And it is signed by King Uther Pendragon, Prince Arthur Pendragon, Lady Morgana and the two witnesses,"

Uther stood up, walked over to Gaius and snatched the agreement out of his hand and read it.

After reading it he looked at Arthur and Morgana who sat there with smiles on their faces. "Oh very clever. Alright. Arthur, you may marry Gwen. And Morgana, you may marry Merlin. But don't even think for one second I am happy about this." Before anyone could say anything, the King stormed out of the throne room.

As soon as the door closed behind him Morgana ran to Gaius to give him a hug. "Thank you Gaius." she let go of Gaius and ran to Merlin who picked her up and spun her around.

"If I'm honest, I don't care if my father's not happy, I am. What about you Guinevere?"

"Ecstatic." she said throwing her arms around his neck.

Arthur looked over at Merlin. "I never did ask. What spell did you put on my father when he read the agreement?"

"Just a little spell that made him overlook the last part of the agreement because where it says _'after this time they may choose to marry anyone they deem fit and worthy of their love.' _What he read was _'after this time they are to marry another of their status.'_ Clever eh?" Merlin said grinning.

"Merlin that's not clever, that's genius."

"And it's all thanks to Gaius." All four of them looked at Gaius who smiled. "Young love. I'm all for it." Gaius said laughing as he left the throne room leaving the four of them to celebrate.

_Review? x _


End file.
